Hated Lovers
by animefreak91113
Summary: Kagome Higurashi was a normal highschool student. She never got into any trouble. Now that shes met him...her life changes forever...
1. Not the person I thought you were

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha…yet…

Hiya ppl. This is my first Inuyasha Fan Fic so please write reviews and tell me watcha think okay?

* * *

Hated Lovers

Chapter one: Not the person I thought you were

Kagome Higurashi walked through St. Louis High School. This was her first year there and she already wanted school to end. She had a couple of friends that went to the same high school as her, but there we also people who annoyed her that went too.

" I can't believe it's the first day of school. It feels like we've been here forever." Ayame said as she sat down for her first class.

"Yeah…" Sango said as she sat next to Ayame. " The first day of school is always exhausting."

Kagome nodded in agreement. She looked over to the door and saw a group of boys enter. " Great, just great" she said. Sango and Ayame looked over at the door. It was Inuyasha, Miroku, and Koga. Ayame's eyes lit up and she blushed.

" Its Koga! Oh my god I think he's looking over here. Is he?" Ayame said looking at Kagome. Kagome sighed.

" Who cares if they look over here? They're nothing but jocks who like to fuck a lot." Kagome said. She didn't like any of the boys that hung out with Inuyasha. Out of all the boys in that group, Inuyasha was the worst. Well, that's what Kagome thought at least.

" I hate that Miroku guy. He always asks girls to have sex with him and then ditches them at the end." Sango said. Inuyasha, Miroku, and Koga sat 2 seats away from Kagome, Ayame, and Sango. Miroku walked over to Sango and stared at her.

" What do you want Miroku?" Sango said as she sighed. Miroku smiled a little.

" So where will it be? My place or yours?" Miroku said as her grabbed her hand. Sango stared at Miroku and snatched her hand away from him.

" What are you talking about?" She said.

" Sango, I know you like me. I've seen the way you look at me." He said.

" _Me _like _you_?" Sango laughed so much she turned red. " Listen…Miroku…I…HATE YOU!" Miroku stared at Sango and began to laugh.

" Well it's your lost bitch." He said still laughing. He walked to Inuyasha and Koga and told them what happened. They began laughing as well. The teacher entered the classroom. Every one sat down.

" Class, I am your teacher…Ms.Perez (**_a/n: don't ask me who this is I made it up.) _**And I will be your homeroom teacher. Now, when you're in my classes you can't sit where you want. You sit where I say so everyone get up and stand in front of the classroom." Every one except Inuyasha stood up and went in front of the classroom.

" You! What's your name? I gave you instructions and I expect you to follow them!" Ms. Perez said as she went up to the desk.

" I'm Inuyasha, and don't rush me, I do things on my own pace." He said. The teacher stared at him with a stern look.

" I suggest you get up now before you anger me further and I will be forced to suspend you." She said. Inuyasha stood up, looked at the teacher, and went in front of the room.

" Now that we got that done, I am going to call everyone's name and you are to sit where I say so." Everyone nodded.

" Hojo?" Ms. Perez announced. Hojo stepped forward. " Sit there." She pointed to a desk by the window. Hojo walked to the desk and sat down.

" Kikyo?" A girl with long hair and dark eyes stepped forward. " Sit there." Ms. Perez pointed to a desk in the back.

" Well we already know who this is but Inuyasha?" Inuyasha sighed and sat down where the teacher told him to sit. He sat a desk away from Hojo.

" Kagome?" Kagome walked to the desk the teacher assigned her. It was between Inuyasha and Hojo. ' _Damn I don't mind sitting next to Hojo, but Inuyasha? Why out of the whole class I get the luck to sit next to him?' _Kagome thought. She sat down and stared at the teacher.

" Sango and Miroku?" They both walked forward. " You two sit there next to each other." Ms. Perez said. Miroku smirked and sat down. Sango sighed and sat next to him.

" Okay, Koga and Ayame?" Ayame blushed and Koga stepped forward. " Sit there" Ms. Perez pointed to the desks next to Kikyo. Koga sat down and Ayame slowly walked to her desk. When the teacher was finished announcing where everyone sat, the whole classroom looked around to see who they were sitting next to. Inuyasha looked to his side and saw Kagome.

" Hey…" Inuyasha said staring at Kagome.

" What?" Kagome said a little annoyed.

" How did you get so ugly? I mean I thought all girls that went here were hot but I guess that was just a lie." Inuyasha said looking at Kagome up and down.

" How about you shut your mouth and go have sex with your little sluts." Kagome said as she got a pencil and paper.

"I am going to like sitting next to you…" Inuyasha laughed.

" And what's that suppose to mean?" Kagome said as she grabbed Inuyasha's shirt collar.

" It means what you want it to mean. Now, I suggest you let go of me before I get really mad" Inuyasha said as he glared at Kagome. Kagome sighed and let go of his collar.

" Your not even worth my frustration." Kagome said as she crossed her arms. Ms. Perez went up to Kagome and Inuyasha.

" You two get out of my class now since you both have something better to do than learn." She said. Inuyasha stood up.

" This class is nothing special anyways." He said as he walked out the classroom. Kagome followed him.

" You see what you did? I can't believe I got in trouble the first day I'm here!" Kagome said as she sat on the floor in the hallway.

" Well at least we missed a long boring lecture." Inuyasha said as he sat next to Kagome. Kagome laughed a little.

" Yeah that's true" she smiled. Inuyasha stared at her. Kagome looked at Inuyasha

" What? Why are you looking at me?" Kagome said

" Your kinda cute when you smile…" Inuyasha said looking away.

" Oh…so now I'm cute? What happened to me being ugly?"

" Feh…don't flatter yourself. I just said that because I felt sorry for you." Inuyasha said. Kagome looked at Inuyasha and smiled.

" You're not the person I thought you were…" Kagome said.

" Wait…what? What kind of person did you think I was?" Inuyasha said looking a Kagome

" Well to be honest I thought you were nothing but a brainless guy who has nothing better to do but have sex with a lot of girls…"

" Feh…. that's all talk. People always think that just because we are popular with girls." Inuyasha said as he got up from the floor and started walking down the hallway.

" Hey where are you going?" Kagome said as she got up and started to follow him.

" Well there is no point in staying in school if you have no classes to go to, so I'm leaving." Inuyasha said as he pushed the door open so he could go outside. " Do you want to come with me?" he said.

" No way! I'm not getting in trouble again!"

" Well suite yourself. I'm out of here. Seeya later." Inuyasha said as he walked out the doors. Kagome turned around and walked back to where she was sitting. She stared at the classroom door. _' Now what do I do?' _she thought. She sighed and ran to the doors and opened them. She looked around to see if she saw Inuyasha. _'There he is!' _"Inuyasha wait for me I'm coming!" she screamed. Inuyasha waited for her and they started walking.

* * *

What will Kagome and Inuyasha do while the rest of their friends get a boring lecture from their teacher? Find out in the next chapter! 


	2. Questions

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha….or do I?

Hiya ppl. Srry it took me a while to update. I had a lot of tests and stuff at school. So yeah…hope u like the next chapter! Plz review at the end!

* * *

Hated Lovers 

_Last time: _

" Well suite yourself. I'm out of here. Seeya later." Inuyasha said as he walked out the doors. Kagome turned around and walked back to where she was sitting. She stared at the classroom door. ' Now what do I do?' she thought. She sighed and ran to the doors and opened them. She looked around to see if she saw Inuyasha. 'There he is!' "Inuyasha wait for me I'm coming!" she screamed. Inuyasha waited for her and they started walking.

This time:

" Why the hell did you come with me if all your going to do is ask questions!" Inuyasha said as he continued walking. Kagome was asking him questions for the past 30 minutes and it was getting on his nerves.

" What? All I did was ask where we were going, what time you think we'll be back, and where do you live." Kagome said as she tried to pick up the pace she was walking so she could keep up with Inuyasha.

" Why the hell would you want to know where I live?" He said. He noticed Kagome was struggling to keep up with the pace he was walking so he slowed down a little.

" Because then if we live near each other we can walk home together," she said smiling at him. Inuyasha stared at her blankly.

" The rumors are true aren't they?" he said as he looked up at the sky.

" Rumors? What rumors?"

" Well there is a rumor going around saying that you're always a 'goody-two-shoes'. You never get in trouble and you always pass your tests. You have the highest grades in the school and you always do your homework." He said while looking back down at Kagome. Kagome sighed and looked down.

" Well…yeah…I guess those are true. I don't really get in trouble and I do have good grades, but what is your point?"

" Well I just thought you would be…different. That's all," he said

" Different? What do you mean? How did you think I was?" Kagome said as she looked at Inuyasha.

" There you go with the questions again. I just thought people like you would brag about how smart and better they are then any one else."

" Oh…" Kagome said as she looked down. She slowly stopped walking. Her eyes began to get watery. " I'm sorry you feel that way about me Inuyasha…" She began crying lightly. Inuyasha stopped walking and looked back at her. _'Is she crying? Dammit what did I do now?' _he thought. Kagome turned around quickly and wiped her eyes so Inuyasha couldn't see that she was crying.

" Go on ahead Inuyasha…I'll catch up to you in a minute." She said. Kagome was kind of hurt about the fact that every one thought that of her. She was nothing like the person people thought she was. Inuyasha sighed and walk towards Kagome. He gently gave her a hug. Kagome stiffened in shock.

" Stop crying people are going to think I hit you or something, and besides I said I thought you was like that. Clearly your not like that so you have nothing to worry about." He said as he released her. Kagome looked at Inuyasha and smiled.

" Thank you Inuyasha."

" Feh…what ever." He said as he began walking home. " School should be over by now. I'll walk you home so nothing happens to you."

" You don't have to. I can perfectly take care of myself." Kagome said as she turned around and began walking home. Inuyasha followed her. After 5 minutes Kagome turned around to see Inuyasha still following her. " Why are you following me? I told you that I could walk home myself."

" I am not following you, I go this way to go home." He said

" Well where do you live?" Kagome said as she started walking again. Inuyasha stayed silent and didn't answer any of Kagome's questions. About 15 minutes later Inuyasha walked up to a large white house.

" Well this is where I live." He said looking at Kagome.

" Really I live right there." Kagome said as she pointed to a large house across from that.

" Okay. Well I have to go seeya later Kagome." Inuyasha said as he walked into the house. Kagome walked into her house and went straight up into her room. She looked out the window to see if she could see Inuyasha's room from hers. She saw a boy with a red t-shirt. She figured that was Inuyasha. Then she saw another boy, it seemed to be his father. They looked alike except Inuyasha was a bit smaller. Kagome widened her eyes. Inuyasha's father was beating him and Inuyasha looked half alive. His eyes had a blank expression in them. Each blow to Inuyasha's face made Kagome flinch. His face began to turn red with the blood. Kagome can hear his father's words repeat in her head.

" Your fucking useless you damn kid!" Inuyasha's father repeated over and over again. Kagome quickly closed the window curtains and stepped back from the window. '_How…how could someone do that to him? He was so nice to me…and this is how he gets repaid? I can see where his reputation comes from... what should I do? What can I do?' _Kagome laid on her bed and thought about ways to help Inuyasha until she fell asleep.

* * *

Okay srry this chapter is so short and things but I've only had a little bit of time to write this month! To catch up I'll try to write and update every week. Srry again and don't hate me for not updating sooner! plz REVIEW! 


	3. Avoiding the problem

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha

* * *

Last time:

" _Your fucking useless you damn kid!" Inuyasha's father repeated over and over again. Kagome quickly closed the window curtains and stepped back from the window. 'How…how could someone do that to him? He was so nice to me…and this is how he gets repaid? I can see where his reputation comes from... what should I do? What can I do?' Kagome laid on her bed and thought about ways to help Inuyasha until she fell asleep. _

This time:

The next couple of days were brutal. Although school had just started, tests and projects kept pouring down on Kagome. She sat in the library, eyeing Inuyasha who was sitting a couple of tables away from her. She had been trying to avoid Inuyasha ever since that day she saw what happened between him and his father. She didn't want to intrude and be nosy so she had been trying to occupy herself with her schoolwork. She sighed and looked back down at her book. _' What should I do? I want to talk to Inuyasha but…that image of his father beating him can't get out of my mind. I wonder if Inuyasha has noticed that I've been kind of avoiding him…' _Kagome thought.

" Hey Kagome," said Sango as she sat next to her and slammed her books down on the desk.

" Hi Sango," Kagome replied

" So, tell me what happened" she said

" What happened with what?" Kagome said trying to avoid the conversation.

" You know…. with Inuyasha. The last time I herd from you guys was when you go in trouble and sent into the hallway. After that, the teacher looked out into the hallway to find that you guys weren't there anymore and that you and him ditched school." Sango said while grabbing a book and opining it.

"Well…uh…. we didn't really do anything I guess" Kagome said laughing a little.

" What? So, your telling me that the whole time you guys stayed together you didn't do anything at all?"

" What did you expect us to do?"

" I don't know! At least something exciting!"

Kagome laughed when she heard Sango say that. She sighed and closed the book she was reading.

"Sango…listen…. if you saw one of your friends getting abused…what would you do?" Kagome asked without looking at Sango.

" Well, I'd go to them and talk about it. I mean, that's my friend I guess, so I should be worried about that person. Why are you asking me this Kagome?"

"No reason," Kagome replied, "just asking I guess." She smiled.

Kagome then felt something being hit on her head. She turned around to see Inuyasha standing they're looking at her. He seemed to be upset.

" Tell me why you've been avoiding me for the past couple of days!" he said, angered at the fact that she hasn't even made eye contact with him.

" I don't know what you're taking about. You're obviously over reacting." She said while putting some books in her book bag.

" Oh really? Is that what I'm doing? Kagome, I don't know what I did to you, but what ever it is I'm sorry okay?" Inuyasha said trying to get Kagome to look him in the eyes. Sango stared at the both of them as they argued back and forth.

" It wasn't you Inuyasha! You did nothing wrong okay!"

" Then tell me why you've been avoiding me! What have I done to make you upset!" Inuyasha said. The whole library echoed with their voices, until they heard someone say, " Shut the fuck up. This is a god-damn library! Go have your damn arguments somewhere else!" Inuyasha and Kagome stood looking at each other with anger.

" Can I talk to you somewhere else?" Inuyasha said toning his voice down so that only Kagome can hear him. She packed the rest of her stuff and said goodbye to Sango before walking out of the library leaving Inuyasha. Inuyasha looked at Sango and sighed.

" Tell me, what did I do wrong?"

" I don't know all she did was ask me what would I do if I saw my friend getting abused. That's when you came. She really didn't mention anything else." Sango said looking back at her books. Inuyasha's eyes widened. He whispered _'Shit!'_ before running out of the library and catching up to Kagome.

"Kagome!" Inuyasha said grabbing her arm. Kagome turned around and looked at Inuyasha.

" What?" she said trying to get her arm released.

" Tell me everything you saw now!"

" What do you mean?" she replied.

" I know you saw! Kagome you can't tell anyone about what my father did!" he yelled.

Kagome stood in silence and stared at the ground.

" Promise me that you won't tell anyone!" he said grasping her arm even harder.

" Inuyasha you're hurting me!"

" Promise me!" he said before feeling a burning feeling across his face. Kagome had slapped him…

* * *

Heyyyy everybody! Well its almost the end of summer! I was on vacation so I couldn't update like usual. Srry everybody! Plz don't flame me! Plz review and tell me watcha think! 


	4. Homework thief

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha.

_Last Time: _

" _I know you saw! Kagome you can't tell anyone about what my father did!" he yelled. _

_Kagome stood in silence and stared at the ground. _

" _Promise me that you won't tell anyone!" he said grasping her arm even harder. _

" _Inuyasha you're hurting me!" _

" _Promise me!" he said before feeling a burning feeling across his face. Kagome had slapped him… _

This Time:

Inuyasha looked at Kagome surprised.

" Kagome…why did you…"

" I'm sorry Inuyasha, but you were just acting ridiculous."

Kagome and Inuyasha stood there in silence until someone decided to break the silence. The thing is it wasn't Inuyasha or Kagome.

" Hey Kagome…" the person said hugging her from her waist. Kagome looked back at the person to see that it was no one other than Koga. She grabbed his arms away from her waist.

" Hey Koga…can I talk to you later? I'm kind of having a talk with Inuyasha right now."

Koga looked at Kagome and then at Inuyasha. He noticed that Inuyasha was glaring at him and he laugh quietly to himself.

" Sure Kagome…be careful though Inuyasha can act a little funny sometimes." Koga said while walking passed Inuyasha.

" Watch yourself Koga. We don't want anything bad happening to out little track star's legs now do we?" Inuyasha said smirking. Koga glared back at Inuyasha before walking back outside the school grounds.

" What was that all about?" Kagome said staring at Inuyasha.

"Nothing, don't worry about it he's just acting like a fucking moron."

"Oh…okay…" Kagome said staring at the ground again.

"Listen Kagome, I didn't mean to hurt you. I guess I just got a little upset at myself. Sorry…damn I feel like an idiot!"

"It's okay Inuyasha. I won't tell anyone about your father, but you have to promise me that next time he tries to hurt you, you have to come to my house."

" Your house? Eh…Kagome um why do I need to go to your house?"

" So you and your father can have a break from each other. It's better not to be around your father if he's upset at you."

"Feh…what ever." Inuyasha said turning around.

" You promise?"

" Yeah, yeah sure now lets get off this topic already." He said while walking away.

"Where are you going?"

" Home. Now are we going to walk together or not?" kagome smiled and ran up to him and hugged him.

" Thank you Inuyasha."

" What ever." He replied.

That night while Kagome was doing her Math homework she heard a knock on her window. She looked over startled when she saw Inuyasha looking through the glass window. She ran over and opened the window. Inuyasha stepped lightly in her room looking around.

"Um…. Inuyasha?"

"Oh hey Kagome." Inuyasha said still looking around. "So this is what your room looks like. It's too…I don't know girly." Kagome stared at Inuyasha and began to laugh.

"Hey what's so funny?"

" Nothing Inuyasha…" Kagome said giggling. She sat down on her bed and watched Inuyasha. He was sitting on her computer chair looking at every corner of her room.

" So what are you doing here?" she finally said. Inuyasha looked in the back of him and saw Kagome's homework. He smirked.

" Nothing really…I just came to say hi and see how you were doing." Inuyasha said while he slowly tried to take Kagome's answer sheet with out her realizing it.

" Oh…well I'm fine as you can see. Thank you for dropping by and checking on me anyway."

"Yeah…no problem…" he said getting up. Kagome's answer sheet was in his hands. He quickly began to head for the window until he was stopped. Someone was pulling his hair. He looked back to see Kagome. 'S_he looks kind of…mad…' _Inuyasha thought.

"Did you really think I didn't see you? I can't believe you came here to steal my homework!" she yelled.

" Common Kagome, give me a break here! I don't want to do all the work! Let me at least copy some answers!"

" Not in this lifetime pal!" Kagome said while pulling his hair even harder. Inuyasha lost his balance and fell to the ground. Kagome laughed and took the paper back.

" Now I can help you…but your not taking my answers!" she said holding out her hand to help Inuyasha off the ground.

" Yeah, yeah what ever…I" he said until he was tripped by one of the computer chair's legs. He fell right on top of Kagome. They both landed on the bed.

" You klutz! You can't even…" Kagome looked into Inuyasha's eyes. They seemed so calm and peaceful. Their lips were centimeters apart. _'Inuyasha…' _Kagome thought until she felt his lips on hers. When Inuyasha realized what he was doing he quickly pulled back and stood up.

" I'm sorry Kagome…I didn't mean to…" He stopped and looked at Kagome. She was smiling. He sighed, "Goodnight Kagome…" he said and gave her a kiss on the cheek. He climbed through the window and went home. Kagome stood there smiling until she realized that her homework was missing again.

" Inuyasha!" she yelled out the window. Inuyasha heard her from his bedroom window and laughed. He was copying her homework….

Hiya ppl. Srry bout the slow updates! I got a ton of things to do so when ever I have free time I'll write more chapters. Thanx for reading my story though! REVIEW PLZ!


	5. Love or Homework?

Disclaimer: i dont own Inuyasha

Last time:

" _You klutz! You can't even…" Kagome looked into Inuyasha's eyes. They seemed so calm and peaceful. Their lips were centimeters apart. 'Inuyasha…' Kagome thought until she felt his lips on hers. When Inuyasha realized what he was doing he quickly pulled back and stood up. _

" _I'm sorry Kagome…I didn't mean to…" He stopped and looked at Kagome. She was smiling. He sighed, "Goodnight Kagome…" he said and gave her a kiss on the cheek. He climbed through the window and went home. Kagome stood there smiling until she realized that her homework was missing again. _

" Inuyasha!" she yelled out the window. Inuyasha heard her from his bedroom window and laughed. He was copying her homework…

This time:

A week passed by and rumors about Kagome and Inuyasha are all over the school. Kagome ignores them, but Inuyasha beats the crap out of anyone who mentions anything about them. Kagome sat on the lunch table eating with Sango, Miroku, and Inuyasha. Ayame was with Koga glaring at their table every now and then.

"I just can't believe Ayame…one moment she's our friend and then the next she's our enemy and Koga's new fuck buddy" Sango whispered to Miroku. Miroku smirked.

"If you're jealous you know we can always be like that." He winked at her. Sango quickly said "No thank you" before he can continue with the conversation. They looked over at Kagome and Inuyasha who seemed to be strangely quite. They were whispering something to each other but Sango and Miroku could clearly hear what they were saying. Due to the fact that what they were taking about was turning more into and argument then it was a whispered conversation Miroku and Sango quietly listened.

"Tell me you didn't do that just to copy my homework!"

"Feh, what ever"

"Tell me now!"

"Just drop the whole thing and don't think about it."

"So it was just to copy my homework! I can't believe you kissed me just to copy my homework how low is that!"

Inuyasha sighed and was about to speak when he saw Miroku and Sango listening to them.

"Um…it's not what you think!" Inuyasha quickly said.

"Hey I didn't have to think what happened, I heard it. Everything that came out of Kagome's mouth I heard." Miroku said. Inuyasha, Kagome, Miroku, and Sango where all quite until someone decided to say something.

"So, explain yourself to Kagome, Inuyasha. Girls don't like when they are being used just to let you know." Sango said and then looked at Miroku intently.

"Um…what?" Miroku said staring at Sango. Sango sighed and looked back at Inuyasha.

"Well? We are all waiting Inuyasha. Was the kiss just to get Kagome's homework or was it more?" Miroku said acting as a news reporter. Inuyasha stared down.

"It was…" The gang all leaned in making sure to catch every word that was said.

"Get off my back it's none of your damn business!" Inuyasha yelled. Kagome sighed and stood up.

"Where are you going Kagome?" Inuyasha said watching her.

" If you won't tell me then I'm guessing it was to copy my homework. It's okay Inuyasha, every girl likes their first kiss to be taken by an insignificant, dense, hopeless person that only uses girls to get what they want!" Kagome said with a fake smile on her face. She walked away and sat where Hojo and a group of boys sat.

"Kagome…" Inuyasha thought.

" Now I've been rejected by girls plenty of times, but what Kagome just said to you was the beyond the number of times I was rejected." Miroku said

" Shut the fuck up Miroku." Inuyasha said angrily. Inuyasha sighed. "What am I going to do now?" he thought.

The next 3 days of school were the same. Kagome ignored Inuyasha as if he didn't exist, but when she passed their table she would smile, wave, and say hello to Miroku and Sango. Sometimes they would have a conversation for a little, but Kagome never sat with them. She always sat with Hojo and the rest of his friends.

"What are you going to do about this Inuyasha?" Miroku said looking over at the table Kagome was at.

"She made her choice…I can't do anything about it." He said

"Yes you can! Do you really think she wants to be sitting there when she has her friends over here? If you just tell her what she wants to know then maybe she'll come back" Sango said.

"Why maybe?" Miroku said looking at Sango.

"Cause' if he really did kiss Kagome to get her homework then maybe she'll be still be really upset."

" Or maybe she'll just forget about it and come sit with us again! Your so smart Sango! I get what you mean." Miroku said smiling. Inuyasha stared at the two.

"Um...yeah hi I'm Inuyasha and I'm glad that im in this conversation!" he said sarcastically.

"Just go over there and tell her what the kiss really meant!" Miroku said. Inuyasha sighed and stared at him.

"It's not that easy…"

"Why isn't it?" Sango said

"Because…I don't even know myself why I kissed her…it just happened"

That night Inuyasha went online and Sango Miroku and Kagome where on.

(A/N-Sexiidem0nslayer- Sango, IrresistibleSexG0d- Miroku, Kickingurass24/7- Inuyasha, Luvsuxhard-Kagome. They are all in like a chat room so all of them can talk.)

**Sexiidem0nslayer- Hi Inuyasha**

**IrresistibleSexG0d-Hey Inuyasha**

**Kickingurass24/7- Hey Sango and Miroku. Hi Kagome…**

**Luvsuxhard- So anyways Sango where do u want to meet? **

**Sexiidem0nslayer- umm…do u just want to meet there? so that way we can all be there at the same time. **

**Kickingurass24/7- where are u guys going? **

**IrresistibleSexG0d- we are all planning to go to the movies. Hey u should come I mean the more the merrier. **

**Kickingurass24/7- um..i don't think that's a gud idea and besides not all ppl want me there so I don't want 2 ruin the fun.**

**IrresistibleSexG0d- kagome?**

**Luvsuxhard: yeah?**

**IrresistibleSexG0d- do u mind if Inuyasha went with us?**

**Kickingurass24/7- STFU MIROKU! **

**IrresistibleSexG0d- no. well do u kagome?**

**Luvsuxhard- im not his mother he can do w/e the hell he wants. **

**IrresistibleSexG0d- there that's settled. Inuyasha ur going**

**Sexiidem0nslayer- yay! Just like old times wen we used to hang out. We missed u kagome! **

**Luvsuxhard- I missed u too sango, but it doesn't mean that im going to start hanging out with the group again. I'll hang out with u though, sango.**

**IrresistibleSexG0d- heyyyyyyy wat the hell did I do to u kagome! **

**Luvsuxhard- u didn't do anything I'll hang out with u too Miroku…if u promise to not be perverted all the god damn time! **

**IrresistibleSexG0d- I am not perverted! **

**Sexxidem0nslayer- lmfao that's a gud one Miroku. LOOK AT UR DAMN SCREEN NAME!**

**IrresistibleSexG0d- hey that doesn't mean im a pervert…its just clearly stating the truth. **

**Sexiidem0nslayer- yeah okay w/e Miroku. **

**Luvsuxhard: lol u guys are a cute couple **

**IrresistibleSexG0d- I know that I tell her it all the time but noooooooo she doesn't believe me**

**Sexiidem0nslayer- WE ARE NOT A COUPLE! **

**IrresistibleSexG0d- okay okay relax! So Inuyasha u commin? **

**Kickingurass24/7- um..i still don't think so u guys….**

**Sexiidem0nslayer- pleaseeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee kagome said she doesn't mind that u can go! **

**Luvsuxhard- I didn't say that. I said that he can do w/e the hell he wants. **

**Kickingurass24/7- y are u still mad at me kagome! **

**Luvsuxhard- so sango wat time should we meet?**

**Kickingurass24/7- KAGOME! **

**IrresistibleSexG0d- uh oh here we go. **

**Luvsuxhard- WTF DO U WANT! **

**Kickingurass24/7- tell me y u are still mad at me?**

**Luvsuxhard- think Inuyasha…..if u don't know why then ur just stupid. **

**Kickingurass24/7- I don't know why I kissed u okay! I know it wasn't just to get ur homework! **

**IrresistableSexG0d- ahhhhhh but it was 1 of the reasons why…**

**Kickingurass24/7- UR NOT HELPING MIROKU SHUT UP! **

**Luvsuxhard- w/e Inuyasha save it I don't relle care anymore…**

**Kickingurass24/7- please kagome im srry okay? Its just……..i cant tell u y I kissed u…….**

**Luvsuxhard- and y is that? **

**Kickingurass24/7- b/c I just cant tell u yet….i need to think about things…I'll tell u later…but plz don't be mad at me. **

**Luvsuxhard- w/e fine **

**IrresistibleSexG0d- AWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWW lol**

**Sexiidem0nslayer- lol **

**Kickingurass24/7- thanx kagome.**

**Sexiidem0nslayer- so we all up for the movies? **

**IrresistableSexG0d- yeah I am **

**Luvsuxhard- me 2**

**Kickingurass24/7- yup **

**IrresistableSexG0d- oh and sango have kagome or Inuyasha tell u wat happens in the movie. **

**Sexiidem0nslayer- y? im going too**

**IrresistableSexG0d- I know u are…I just don't think u'll be watching the movie….**

**Luvsuxhard- there goes our typical pervert…**

**Kickingurass24/7- lol **

**Sexiidem0nslayer- w/e we'll see about that. Anyways I g2g guys so I'll ttyl okay byeeeeeeeeee pplz! **

**Luvsuxhard- byeee **

**Kickingurass24/7- bye **

**IrresistibleSexG0d- bye babe! **

**Sexiidem0nslayer- hahaha…..no. **

**Sexiidem0nslayer signed off **

**IrresistibleSexG0d- well I guess im leaving to bye u guys! **

**Luvsuxhard- byee**

**Kickingurass24/7- bye **

**IrresistibleSexG0d signed off **

**Kickingurass24/7- Kagome im boreddddddd! **

**Luvsuxhard- do something….**

**Kickinurass24/7- like? **

**Luvsuxhard- idk something… **

**Kickingurass24/7- okay ima brb. **

**Kickingurass24/7 signed off**

**Luvsuxhard signed off**

Kagome sighed and looked at the clock. It was already 10:00 and she was bored as hell. She stood up from her computer desk and looked out her window. She screamed when she saw Inuyasha jump right in front of it. She opened the window.

"What the hell is your problem!" she said

" I just was bored so I decided to come see you." Inuyasha laughed.

"Hmm…what are you up to? I can't give u the math homework if that's what your asking."

"No I already did it" he smiled. Kagome stared at him.

"Okay, fine… so now what?"

"I don't know. I actually have to back home before my father finds that I'm gone. I just came by to say hi."

" Oh okay then. So I'll see you tomorrow" she said staring at Inuyasha as he climbed back out the window.

"Yup. Bye Kagome!" He said as he jumped down off her house. Kagome sighed. 'Inuyasha…'

woah this chapter is pretty long. Well it makes up for the late up date srrryyyy ppl. ur free to flame me if u want…puppy eyes lol. Well the more updates the faster I work on it. So review or I wont update at all muhahahahaha. Lol bye!


End file.
